Invitation
by madisonrox101
Summary: "Charles Xavier is the smartest kid in school and Erik is the most talented football player on the team. So it wasnt odd that they were kind of in love with eachother"
1. Chapter 1

Erik runs down the field to see Charles in the front row, with his sister of course. Raven is always there, even when she or Erik want her to be. but Erik puts on a brave face and walks over to the young scientist. Charles Xavier is the smartest kid in school and Erik is the most talented football player on the team so it wasnt odd that they were kind of in love with each other.

"Nice work out there" Charles had an accent, a nice smooth British accent that drove Erik crazy like some mad teenage girl. Charles smiled up at Erik and it made his stomach do small flips.

"I dont think you did that great" Raven said with a smile on her little blonde face. Of course she was only a grade younger than Erik and Charles

"Of course you did" Erik sarcasticly smirks down at Raven earning an eye roll and a giggle from Charles.

"So there's this party after we win, I was wondering if you wanted to go... with me. As friends of course" Erik brushed his hands over the back of his neck and spoke nervously, Charles was all smiles until Erik mentioned the 'friend only' part. Now knowing that it was a mistake, and that everything made sense. The playful touches and the time their knuckles bumped not once but three times while walking to their secret place. In the woods, near a creek. They skipped rocks into the creek and Charles would draw Erik's profile to perfection and sign it and set it lightly onto his lap. It was there where in Erik's dreams when he dreamed about kissing Charles until his lips were purple and he was out of breath.

"I love a good party, we'll be there" Raven looked over at Charles, genuinely excited. Charles glances from Erik to Raven and back to Erik again.

"I would love to go, with you. Alone" Charles gives Raven a look and she rolls her eyes.

"You know if you roll your eyes too much, they'll roll right to the back of your head. Wouldnt want that" Ravens mouth practically hit the floor and Charles busted into fits of laughter, making people behind them in the stands stare and roll their eyes. Erik smiled down at Charles pink face and looked right into his breath taking baby blue eyes and outstretched his hands

"Lets go somewhere" Erik said before Charles took his hand and led him off of the football field. Even though it was only half time but he needed to kiss this boy before he had a heart attack


	2. Chapter 2

"You should get back to your game, Coach is going to kill you." Erik watched Charles mouth move but it felt as if there wasn't any actual sound coming out of it. He pulled Charles a little deeper into the woods. His perfect pale skin shone under the moon's bright light when he looked back at him.

"The moon looks gorgeous tonight." Charles said when they were done walking into a never ending forest. There were a lot of things that night looking gorgeous. They heard the crowd back at the football game cheer and shout as the opposing team probably made a touchdown. Erik should get back there if he wants to become a professional like his father wants, but then he wants to go with his heart for once and not put Charles aside.

"Do I have something on my face? What on earth are you staring at?" Xavier said while waving his hand in Eriks face. He did admit he was dosing off a little. Examining every freckle on Charles's youthful face. Finally, he kissed him. Not on the mouth though. Erik was a gentleman and knows not to just kiss a person on the mouth, even if you really want to. Erik saw the expression on Charles face, and a bright smile spread across his face. The blush on Charles' face resembled a tomato and the way Charles bit down on his lower lip oh-so-gently almost drove Erik into a coma. Charles stepped forward, where he was now pressed almost instantly against Erik's football gear. Stupid Football Gear.

"It's only polite to return the favor Erik" and after Charles said that, his lips were attached to Charles' and his arm snaked its way around Charles' waist to grip onto something. The cheer from the crowd back at the school seemed like it was for them, as to say "about time idiots"

"Ha-ha! I knew something was happening back here. Erik, they need you on the field, Charles, lets go watch the rest of the game." Erik heard a bitter voice call after them. A voice with blonde hair, an un-amused face, and a sassy stance with her arms crossed over her chest. Erik glanced at Raven and the field, then into Charles' big open eyes. He kissed Charles softly on the lips before resting my forehead on his. Erik whispered a goodbye and jogged off into the direction of the field.

Erik looked back at the tomato faced boy, who was biting down on his lower lip. Charles was looking back. Charles was giving Erik the same stare that Erik was giving Charles. So he jogged back. He jogged back over to Charles and took his face into his hands. He kissed the breath out of Charles and caressed his cheek with his thumbs.

"Alright Alright!" Raven scoffed and pulled on Charles' arm towards the field. Erik decided to let Charles go, he could always kiss Charles later or something. So he decided to step a little deeper into the woods. The sound of Raven's voice was getting harder and harder to hear as he walked deeper into the woods. Erik was now in pitch darkness. He couldn't see a single street lamp or house light. The moon was the only thing guiding him at this point. Just as he was about to turn back, a voice called out his name. It wasn't a voice he knew, possibly of an older man. Erik looked around the dark woods and glanced over his shoulder twice. Suddenly Erik couldn't see anything anymore. The moon light had disappeared and he couldn't see or feel anything. His legs gave out, and made Erik fall to the ground. He had began to feel hands on his ankles, and ropes on his wrists. He heard leaves and branches crack beside his ears, he was moving but he wasn't in a car, he was being dragged.


	3. Chapter 3

"Charles, are you at least going to give me something?" Raven knocked on his bedroom door, quietly opening it and sitting on Charles's bed beside him. His fingers were twitching and the smile on his face never ceased. It seemed rather pathetic what a kiss could do to a person, how it could make them feel.

"I'm your sister Charles! I demand you tell me what happened in those woods before I got there." Raven tried to say with all seriousness. It was funny how much of a hold she thought she had on Charles.

"Sorry, I don't kiss and tell. Plus, you aren't my real sister must I remind you." Charles moved from his sitting position on the end of the plush blue mattress, to a more comfortable laying down position. He was thinking about Erik again. Again, and again and again. Charles couldn't stop thinking about where Erik had gone when he left those strange woods. He didn't return to the game, Charles could tell by how pissed the head coach was. Was it possible that Erik couldn't return back to school after that amazing kiss? Could Charles have really knocked the wind out of him with a single kiss?

"Earth to Charles, you're still on planet earth, get out of the stars." Raven said before curling herself up next to him. Lying beside Charles and resting her folded hands on her torso. Raven persisted with her questions about Erik, what was to come from their kiss, and Charles honestly had no clue.

"Do you love him?" Raven asked simply as if there was a straight answer to the question.

Charles knew he definitely liked Erik, and could possibly love him but he didn't at the moment. Although, he had never experienced love, so what if what he is feeling now _is_ love?

"How do you know if you love someone? I mean, what really is true love? Does it even exist anymore?" Charles answered her question with another question.

Raven had been in love many times, almost too many times. Charles can count on one hand how many times Raven had come home from school crying because of a boy she loved. Charles always questioned if she always fell too fast or loved too much.

"I think true love, is when you don't think you could go a day without that person. Do you think you could go a day without seeing Erik or saying hello to Erik?"

"Yes, he was absent from school on Thursday and I was perfectly fine without him." Charles says almost meanly. Maybe this isn't true love after all.

"But that was before you kissed him! You guys were just friends on Thursday; love wasn't even an option on Thursday. Thursday was just a regular Thursday for Charles Xavier." Raven exclaimed and sat up from her laying position. Charles was confused now; he had to be kissed to know if he was in love? Everything was getting confused and Raven was throwing questions left and right about his past relationships and it was just all too much. It was all too much to happen in just one night.

"You sir, are hopeless." Raven jumped off Charles's bed and skipped to her own room, yelling a goodnight and closing the door.

"I am so hopeless"


	4. Chapter 4

"Where am I?" Erik wakened surrounded by barricaded windows and steel doors.

"That's not important, what is important is you. You Erik, are a freak!" A man came from the shadows created by the blinding light beaming on Erik's head. The man was strong jawed, wore a suit, with brown hair, and crazy brown eyes. Erik swallowed and refused to look the man in the eyes. His wrists and ankles hurt from the tight ropes on them, how long had he been there?

"A freak of nature! You are now an unstoppable magnetic machine, slash, high school football player." The man smiled widely and lowered himself to Erik's level.

Erik hurt everywhere, physically, emotionally, everywhere. It was most likely the throbbing pain in the back of Erik's brain. Pulsing like a human heart.

"Who are you? Help! Help! Help!" Erik shouted to the best of his abilities. Before he could scream out his last "Help!" There was a bandana shoved into his mouth, then duct tape, a hard slap to the face came next.

"Quit screaming kid, you'll get me in trouble with the boss..." The man silenced, then a loud cackling laughter came from his mouth.

"I'm kidding, I am the boss. Here's the deal, If you open that there door, you can leave. We'll skip town the minute you can even dial 9-1-1." The man walked to the door and opened it and slammed it shut. How was he going to open a metal door while he was tied to a fucking chair?

"Now, I want you to concentrate. Think real hard about opening that damn door, getting free, going to Charles- the pretty twink you were kissing before we nabbed you, livin' la vida loca!" The man said and smiled a crooked smile, and it make Erik want to spit in his face. He was watching him and Charles? The most intimate moment of his life was being seen by this creep?

"Just try it Erik, you can. Believe me." Erik couldn't believe this creep even if he was telling the truth. Erik could at least try. So he looked at the door next to the slim man, staring a hole in the hunk of metal. Erik's mind started to wander, his foster parents worrying about him, and calling the cops, Charles worrying, Erik being pitied for being kidnapped by a strange crazy man. Erik hated pity. The door started to squeak, and the man looked at Erik with the widest eyes and a large open mouthed smile.

"Keep going." The man encouraged. Was this a dream? Panic took over Erik's mind, circulating through his brain. Suddenly the door slammed open, the metal bars on the windows rattled and bended into 90 degree angles.

"You did it. Erik, you're powerful, more powerful than you know." The man came closer to Erik, almost whispering now. Under the spotlight, the man looked kinder, an old face but a less tiresome and startling face. This man knew who Erik was, or, now is. He removed the duct tape from Erik's mouth and Erik spit out the now damp handkerchief.

"Let me go, I opened your door, now let me go." Erik said bitterly. The man's enthusiastic face dropped, and a stern one took over.

"I can help you with this new power, I can explain it to your foster parents, it's what's best Erik." The man said and started to untie Erik's wrists like he promised.

"How do you know about them? Get the hell away from my family!" Erik demanded his blood boiling underneath his skin. This man didnt just pick Erik at random, he studied him, stalked him, It made Erik aggravated and confused and more than anything, angry. Who was he to invade his private life? A complete stranger probably knew more about Erik than Erik's foster parents did.

"I do my homework." The man said blandly. "There's no way out Erik, I can break you just as easy as I made you. Let me train you, who do you think will understand you're unique situation. No one will. They're outcast you, be little you, call you a freak, how do you think Charles will feel, he'll feel disgusted by you. Everyone will, except me. With me, you'll never be outcast-ed in your lifetime." When Erik no longer felt the rough rope on his skin, he tackled him to the closest wall.

"Stay away from me mister. I dont want your help, just leave me alone. Im done here." Erik said through gritted teeth. The man didnt even flinch, he was nuzzled against a brick wall with a forearm pressed against his neck, and he wore the same half way smile he had when Erik woke up.

"Let me give you my card." Sebastian reached into his pocket and then a swift punch to Erik's jaw knocked Erik to the ground, clutching his jaw.

A white card emerged from the man's pocket and was flung onto Erik's body on the floor. The sounds of foot steps faded as the man walked farther and father out of the door. Erik scooped up the card and all that read was "Sebastian Shaw: Expert" no number, fax, mailing address, nothing. Except for a symbol in the bottom right corner of the card. A blue "M" surrounded by a mint green circle.


End file.
